Une expérience inoubliable ou pas
by MissYue
Summary: Ce oneshot m'a été inspiré par une autre donc vous trouverez des ressemblances. Se passe après le saison 1 de Torchwood. Jack et de retour la ou on ne l'attend pas. L'équipe est donc obligé d'aller le chercher, sur le nouveau continent!


**Torchwood 3 : Cardiff, Pays de Galles, Royaume Unis**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Jack était partie, laissant Torchwood pour aller dieu seul sait quoi faire avec « The Doctor ». Pour être précis cela faisait un an maintenant. L'équipe avait eu du mal à trouver son fonctionnement sans Jack. Finalement il fut décidé à l'unanimité que c'était Gwen qui dirigerait l'équipe sur le terrain et que Ianto se chargerait des rapports à l'UNIT.

Les missions s'enchaînaient plutôt bien et Ianto s'était habitué aux exercices de terrain. Malgré tout une certaine colère, voir rancœur, était palpable dans l'équipe. En effet Ianto était en colère et triste contre son amant, qui préférait les abandonner pour rejoindre le docteur. Gwen lui en voulait d'avoir ébranlé la cohésion que leur groupe avait enfin trouvée. Owen était plein de rancune contre Jack de les avoir laissés à un moment pareil et avec un tel merdier avec la Faille. Quant à Toshiko, c'est la tristesse qui prédominait, faisant ressortir les insécurités que seul Jack connaissait, puisqu'il l'avait sortie de prison.

Autant dire qu'ils furent tous très surpris quand, lors du déjeuner, une des alarmes du HUB se mis à sonner. Surtout quand ils se rendirent compte qu'elle ne venait pas de la Faille mais du traceur de Jack.

Tosh, tu as pu le localiser ? dit Gwen en arrivant près des ordinateurs.

Oui presque. Lui répondit – elle en pianotant à toute vitesse sur ces différents claviers.

Allé Tosh montre nous tes talents et dit nous où est ce connard. Eructa Owen plein de colère et de ressenti, prêt à en découdre.

Il n'est pas sur le continent. D'après les données GPS du traceur, il est aux Etats-Unis et plus précisément sur une plage appartenant à la base navale de Norfolk. Dit – elle après quelques instants.

Je savais bien que Jack aimait les uniformes mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait aux Etats-Unis ? dit Ianto avec une pointe de tristesse.

Tosh pirate le compte de Jack et achète-nous des billets pour Norfolk. On va le récupérer. Lui ordonna le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe.

Mais on ne peut pas tous partir ! qui va surveiller la Faille et nourrir les pensionnaires ?

Ne t'inquiète pas Ianto. Rhys va s'occuper des pensionnaires et l'UNIT se chargera du terrain. Tosh prendra son PDA, il y a le logiciel de surveillance de la Faille dessus comme ça on saura ce qui ce passe même si on n'est pas là. Et puis c'est juste l'histoire d'un aller-retour. On le récupère et on s'en va.

Très bien. Je vais appeler UNIT. Dit Ianto en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Jack.

J'ai pris les billets pour demain matin. Intervint Toshiko avant que tout le monde ne se disperse.

**Bureau du NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigation Service) Washington, Etats-Unis**

Aujourd'hui était un jour tout à fait banal pour les membres de l'équipe première du NCIS. En effet après une enquête plein de rebondissement il fallait maintenant remplir la paperasse. Ce qui avouons-le, est le côté le plus chiant, ne mâchons pas nos mots, du travail d'enquêteur. L'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo venait de terminer son rapport et décida de taquiner sa collègue, Ziva David, assise au bureau d'en face. Il y avait plus de sport avec elle qu'avec son autre collègue assit au bureau à côté, Timothy McGee.

Ziva avait le coureau qui la démangeait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie le lancer dans la tête de Tony pour qu'il arrête de lui lancer des boulettes de papiers. Heureusement pour Tony et malheureusement pour Ziva, leur patron Leroy Jethro Gibbs venait de sortir en trombe de l'ascenseur. Son téléphone portable visé à l'oreille et son gobelet de café à la main, il vociférait des ordres à un quelconque agent à l'autre bout du fils. Gibbs raccrocha en arrivant au niveau de leur bureau dans l'open space.

Prenait vos affaires.

Qu'est-ce qu'on a patron ? demanda Tony ayant déjà son sac sur le dos.

Un double homicide, sur la plage de la base naval de Norfolk.

Deux militaires morts au même endroit en même temps, c'est peu courant. Fit remarquer Ziva.

L'un est un marine. Un capitaine de corvette.

Et pour l'autre ? dit McGee en recevant un regard noir de Gibbs pour l'avoir interrompue.

Lui c'est une autre histoire. Il porte un manteau de la seconde guerre mondiale, mais de l'aviation.

Qu'est-ce qu'un USAF (US Air Force) faisait sur une base naval ?

Ça c'est à nous de le découvrir Dinozzo.

Après ces quelques mots, toute l'équipe était réunie dans l'ascenseur pour aller au garage récupérer la voiture, pour se rendre sur le lieu de ce crime qui promettait une bonne prise de tête à nos enquêteurs.

Après environ trois heures de route, la meilleure équipe du NCIS arriva sur les lieux, ou s'affairait déjà le Dr Mallard ainsi que son assistant Jimmy Palmer.

Alors Ducky qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

A Jethro. Eh bien je pense que les deux corps non rien à voir.

C'est à l'enquête de le décider ça.

Oui peut-être mais, il n'y aucun point commun entre les deux hommes.

C'est-à-dire ?

Notre capitaine de corvette, d'après son permis, s'appelle Mickeal Schmit, il a 40 ans. Il a été poignardé à 4 reprises dans l'abdomen. Il n'y a pas de blessure défensive, il était donc inconscient lorsqu'il a été tué ce qui est corroboré par les marques de strangulation. L'heure du décès remonte à 2 heures du matin.

D'accord et pour l'autre qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il n'a aucune pièce d'identité d'aucune sorte. A en juger par l'état du cadavre, je dirais que ce pauvre jeune homme c'est transformé en bouilli. Il semble avoir fait une chute d'avoir sans parachute.

Pourquoi on ne les trouve que maintenant alors que la plage est un endroit plutôt fréquenter sur la base ?

Je ne sais pas mais je vais emmener ces deux jeunes gens dans nos locaux pour faire l'autopsie et t'en dire plus sur ce qui leur est arrivé.

Très bien Ducky à plus tard.

Une fois toutes les informations possible recueillis sur la base au près des marines, toutes l'équipes retourna au bureau pour essayer de trouver des informations supplémentaires. Malheureusement pour nos enquêteurs il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'indice sur la scène de crime. De plus personne n'avait rien vu puisque il y avait une simulation sur l'autre partie de la plage. De ce fait la moitié de la plage qui les concernait avait était fermer pour une durée de plusieurs jours. Espérant avoir plus de chance auprès du reste de l'équipe, Gibbs et les autres aller se diriger vers l'ascenseur pour aller voir Abby et Ducky quand le téléphone sur le bureau de Gibbs se mit a sonner.

Oui.

…..

Connais pas.

…..

Bon fait les monter.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe patron ?

On a des personnes qui veulent récupérer le corps de notre inconnu.

Ils vont peut-être pouvoir nous dire ce qui lui est arrivé.

Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Ziva qu'ils entendirent le tintement de l'ascenseur. Ils virent en sortir une équipe de 4 personnes.

La personne qui quitta l'ascenseur en tête était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année. Les cheveux longs bruns, pale de peau, habillé d'un jean et d'un blouson en cuir. Elle avait un regard déterminé et plein de rage.

Elle était suivie d'un jeune homme dans la même tranche d'âge. Brun lui aussi. Il avait un blaser marron sur un jean noir. L'homme était renfrogné, hautain et sûr de lui.

Juste derrière lui se trouvait l'autre jeune femme du groupe. Plus petite que son homologue mais châtain. La jeune asiatique portait un tailleur marron ainsi qu'une chemise noir. Elle avait un visage doux un peu cassé par ces lunettes noires rectangulaire lui donnant malgré tout un petit côté stricte. Comparé aux deux premiers qui voulait clairement en découdre, elle donnait juste une impression de neutralité.

Le dernier membre du groupe, lui restait en retrait. Un homme à l'aire calme mais austère. Impression renforcé par le costume trois pièces sombre qu'il portait par-dessus une chemise rouge sang. Il était le plus posé des trois et regarder autour de lui pour glaner des informations.

La première femme à être sorti de l'ascenseur s'avançait dans l'open space en détaillant tous ces occupants jusqu'à les avoir repéré lui et son équipe. Accélérant le pas la petite équipe vain se poster dans leur espace de travail.

Bonjour, vous devez être l'agent Gibbs. Je suis Gwen Cooper, voici Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper et Ianto Jones. Nous sommes ici pour récupérer le corps de l'inconnu que vous avez trouvé sur la plage de la base naval de Norfolk.

Vous allez peut-être pourvoir nous dire ce qu'un homme habillé à l'époque de la seconde guerre mondiale faisait sur une base militaire de la navy alors qu'il fait partie de l'air force ?

Notre gouvernement nous a donné l'autorisation de prendre le corps ainsi que les effets personnels trouvé sur le cadavre. En revanche nous ne pouvons pas vous donner ce genre d'information.

Et pourquoi ? Demanda McGee.

Parce que vous n'avez pas d'accréditation pour ça. Dit le dénommé Owen.

…

Agent Gibbs, conduisait ces personnes au Dr Mallard pour qu'ils récupèrent le corps et dite à Melle Scuito de descendre les effets personnels qu'il avait.

Bien Directeur Vance. Suivez-moi.

Je vais aller chercher les affaires chez Melle Scuito, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je vous rejoindrez après. Dit l'homme en costume, Ianto.

Très bien. McGee conduisez le.

Oui monsieur.

Alors que McGee et Ianto prenaient les escaliers les autres, avec Gibbs en tête prirent l'ascenseur. En sortant de l'ascenseur l'équipe du NCIS pu entendre Ducky raconter une de ses anecdotes à Jimmy.

Ducky.

Ah Jethro, j'allai justement t'appeler pour te faire part de mes conclusions sur notre marine avant de commencer l'autopsie de notre inconnu.

En parlant de l'inconnu, il n'y aura pas d'autopsie. Ces personnes sont venues le chercher pour le rapatrier chez lui.

Bonjour jeune gens, je suis le Dr Mallard, mais appelé moi Ducky.

Enchanter je suis Gwen, et voici Owen, Toshiko et Ianto et avec l'agent McGee chez votre analyste.

Qu'est-ce que tu as à propos du marine Ducky ?

Eh bien, quand on l'a trouvé je t'ai dit qu'il était mort à cause des blessures par arme blanche. Mais après autopsie je peux te dire qu'il était déjà mort lorsqu'il a était poignardé. Au début je pensais que la plage était une scène de crime secondaire mais il semble que non. Malheureusement je ne sais pas de quoi est mort ce pauvre petit gars.

A ce moment-là on entendit quelqu'un prendre une grande respiration, comme si il avait été en apnée depuis plusieurs minutes. En se retournant le Dr Mallard et tout le monde dans la morgue pu voir le corps de l'inconnu se redresser d'un seul coup. Le corps mort il y a quelque minute venait de reprendre vit.

C'est bien la première fois qu'un mort reprend vit sur ma table d'opération.

Tu oublis Ari.

Non Ari n'était pas mort, il se faisait passé pour mort.

L'inconnu eu juste le temps de s'asseoir sur le bord de la table qui leur faisait face qu'une détonation eu lieu et qu'il se prenne une balle en pleine tête. Toute l'équipe du NCIS se retourna toute arme dehors pour voir qui avait tiré.

Gwen n'avait pas pu se retenir en le voyant revenir à la vie. Il fallait qu'elle extériorise tout son ressentiment à l'égard de Jack et quel meilleur moyen que de le tuer. Elle ne fut pas étonné quand les agents du NCIS l'a braquèrent avec leurs armes avant qu'elle n'est pu ranger la sienne.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

Merci Gwen je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Tu es vraiment la meilleure tireuse de l'équipe.

De rien Owen. En tout cas sa fait un bien fou.

En revanche je pense que tu aurais dû éviter de lui tirer dans la tête, maintenant il va être exécrable avec son mal de tête. Dit Tosh désabusé.

Ce n'est pas grave, sa lui apprendra à nous lâcher comme il l'a fait.

Pas faux.

Les membres de l'équipe première ne comprenaient absolument rien dans leur conversation. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi calmes alors qu'elle venait de tuer quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient apparemment tous. Ils se comportaient comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

Gwen chérie je savais que tu m'en voulais mais je vais avoir un mal de crâne carabiné maintenant.

L'homme que Gwen venait purement et simplement d'abattre venait de se relever comme si de rien était.

Je trouve que ce n'est pas cher payer pour ce que tout nous a fait.

C'est quand même vous qui m'avez trahi, je vous avais dit de ne pas l'écouter mais non, vous avez passé outre mon autorité et voilà le résultat.

Donc en fait, tu es en train de nous dire que si tu nous as abandonné pour aller batifoler avec le docteur c'est de notre faute.

Je n'ai pas batifolé.

Tu es un dragueur invétéré, Jack, alors bien sûr que tu batifoles, flirte ou autre.

Mais vous êtes mort. Dit Tony, qui s'était repris le premier, avec un total ahurissement.

Il y eu un blanc qui dura et s'éternisa. Les membres du NCIS n'arrivaient pas à y croire et pourtant. Un homme venait de reprendre vie sous leurs yeux ! Quant aux membres de Torchwood ils se demandaient comment se sortir d'un tel pétrin. Jack pendant ce temps n'avait pas lâché des yeux l'agent Dinozzo. Jack ce mis en avant, bombant le torse, avec un sourire à dix milles volt et fit son show sous les yeux désabusés de ses collègues.

Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais c'est plutôt pas mal. Il y a de beau spécimen ici. En regardant les autres personnes de la pièce son sourire s'élargit encore si possible. Alors qui veut vivre une expérience unique et fantastique ? Le beau gosse italien ? Le loup gris solitaire et un peut bourru ? La femme forte maghrébine ? Le jeune timide ou le Dr ? Je suis aussi d'accord pour une partie à plusieurs.

Non mais ….. Dirent tous les membres du NCIS avant d'être interrompu par les nouveaux arrivants.

Je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps. Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère ou désappointé ?

Ianto ! tu m'as manqué !

Oui je vois ça. Je sais que vous avez des tendances à l'exhibition mais il serait peut-être temps de vous habiller. J'ai récupéré vos affaires.

Tu es parfait Ianto. J'aime beaucoup t'a chemise. Dit-il à un Ianto rougissant.

Gibbs, ils m'ont pris les affaires de l'inconnu qui n'est plus si mort que ça. Il y avait des choses que je n'avais jamais vues. Dit leur de me les rendre pour que je puisse les examiner.

Ah mon bracelet du temps. Je me sans nu si je ne le porte pas.

Jack habilles-toi !

Quoi la vue ne vous plaît pas ?

…..

Bon d'accord.

Gibbs !

Désolé Abby mais c'est un ordre du directeur Vance.

Et depuis quand tu obéis aveuglément au directeur ?

Depuis que ces personnes viennent d'un pays allier et que l'ordre vient certainement de la Reine elle-même.

Avant que j'oublie, dis un Jack habillé, on embarque l'autre corps.

Quoi mais c'est notre enquête. C'est un marine américain, cela relève de note juridiction. Intervint Ziva.

Aller pour me faire pardonner je vous offre un coup à boire. Dit Jack avec plein d'entrain, sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Ziva.

Même si Gibbs ne voulait pas vraiment accepter, il pensait qu'il pourrait ainsi soutirer des informations à cette étrange équipe. Tout le monde parti prendre un café dans le starbuck où Gibbs achetait son café. Malheureusement pour le NCIS leur café avait un petit supplément. Ils avaient tous eu un peu de Retcon. Une formidable petite pilule qui allait effacer de leur mémoire des dernières 24h. Après avoir bu leur café ils emmenèrent l'équipe, un peu somnolente, du NCIS chez Gibbs qui habitait le proche. Une fois que tout le monde fut bien endormi Jack pris contact avec l'UNIT américain pour qu'ils prennent en charge le corps.

C'est comme ça que le NCIS vécu une expérience vraiment unique est incroyable mais qu'ils ne s'en souvinrent jamais.


End file.
